The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
DSiWare |gênero = Ação-Aventura |modos = 2-4 pessoas Multiplayer Single-player (apenas versão DSiWare) |classificações = |plataformas = Game Boy Advance DSiWare | media = Cartucho de 64-megabit DLC (DSiWare) |requisitos = Um GBA e cartucho do jogo para cada jogador 1-3 GBA Link Cables |controle = }} The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords é o nono jogo na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]], desenvolvido pela Flagship e publicado pela Nintendo. Originalmente um jogo multiplayer para até quatro jogadores, ele acabou sendo re-lançado como The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition, que adicionou a opção de um modo single player. A versão original do jogo foi incluída o port para Game Boy Advance de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. A Anniversary Edition foi lançada como um DSiWare gratuito, disponível para Nintendo DSi e 3DS, para comemorar o vigésimo quinto aniversário da série Legend of Zelda. Os jogadores controlam até quatro versões de cores diferentes de Link, os quais devem trabalhar em conjunto, a fim de impedir o maligno Mago do Vento, Vaati, o qual capturou a Princesa Zelda. O mundo do jogo é dividido em diversos níveis, cada um com uma certa quantidade de sub-níveis. A versão original de Four Swords contava com algumas conexões com A Link to the Past, onde as técnicas aprendidas em um save de A Link to the Past iriam ser desbloqueadas em Four Swords. Além disso, uma masmorra bônus não encontrada na versão original de A Link to the Past é desbloqueada quando ambos os jogos forem concluídos no mesmo save. Four Swords serviu como base para The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, outro jogo da série Legend of Zelda, lançado para Nintendo GameCube , que possui a mesma jogabilidade. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap re-utilizou os gráficos de Four Swords, bem como alguns dos seus elementos de jogabilidade. Os modos multiplayer de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass e The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks também apresentam elementos de jogabilidade semelhantes aos de Four Swords. História , onde a Espada Quádrupla reside]] De acordo com o prólogo do jogo, a terra de Hyrule já foi atacada por um mago do vento conhecido como Vaati. Ele invadiu várias vilarejos em todo o país e sequestrou quaisquer donzelas quem ele gostasse. Vaati então levou as donzelas capturadas para o seu palácio. Uma série de heróis partiram para derrotar Vaati e salvar as donzelas, mas todos eles fracassaram, até que um jovem rapaz apareceu das profundezas das florestas de Hyrule e pôs um fim ao reinado de Vaati. Quando questionadas pelo povo de Hyrule como o menino derrotou o poderoso Vaati, as donzelas contaram sobre a sua espada amaldiçoada, a qual permitia que ele se dividisse em quatro. Com os poderes deles combinados, eles foram capazes de derrotar Vaati e selá-lo dentro da lâmina. Embora as pessoas não tenham acreditado na história delas, eles ficaram, no entanto, intrigados com ela, e a espada do garoto ficou conhecido como a "Espada Quádrupla." Conforme a lenda da espada e suas habilidades se espalhavam, as pessoas construíram um santuário para proteger a lâmina. No início do jogo, a Princesa Zelda sente uma perturbação no selo colocado na Espada Quádrupla, e viaja com seu amigo Link para o Santuário da espada para investigar. No entanto, conforme Zelda se aproximava da Espada Quádrupla, a espada se inclinava em seu pedestal, e o quarto foi envolvido em trevas. Vaati, cujo selo havia de fato sido quebrado pouco antes de sua chegada, se revela e rapidamente foge com a princesa para o seu palácio, planejando a transformar em sua noiva. Antes de partir, Vaati deixa Link inconsciente. Quando Link recobra a consciência, três fadas aparecem diante dele. Elas o instruem a sacar a lâmina de seu pedestal. Ao fazer isso, Link é dividido em quatro cópias de si mesmo, indistinguíveis uns dos outros, com exceção da cor de suas roupas. A fim de ter acesso ao Palácio de Vaati, os quatro Links devem procurar as três Grandes Fadas. Por provar a sua coragem para elas, reunindo Rúpias espalhadas por Hyrule, ele receberá as três Chaves de Prata necessárias para entrar no Palácio de Vaati. Tendo obtido as Chaves de Orata, os quatro Links entram no Palácio de Vaati, onde eles enfrentam Vaati em uma batalha. Eventualmente, Vaati é enfraquecida ao ponto de ser selado dentro da Espada Quádrupla (o mesmo selo que não conseguiu detê-lo da última vez) mais uma vez. Com a Princesa libertada do seu cativeiro, os quatro Links devolvem a Espada Quádrupla ao seu pedestal, unindo os quatro Links e restaurando Link ao seu estado anterior. Jogabilidade A versão original de Game Boy Advance requer pelo menos um outro jogador com um console e cartucho separado. O jogo não pode ser jogado a menos que pelo menos dois Game Boy Advance estejam conectados. Cada jogador controla um dos quatro Links, os quais têm as mesmas habilidades. O primeiro jogador é o Link verde, o segundo é vermelho, o terceiro é azul, e o quarto é roxo. No Anniversary Edition, o modo multiplayer usa a conexão sem fio do console em vez do cabo. Esta versão também inclui um modo single player, em que um jogador controla dois Links, um verde e outro da cor de sua escolha. Cada save registra os progressos em Four Swords e A Link to the Past. Os dois jogos estão ligados de várias formas; por exemplo, quando Link aprende a técnica Raio da Espada após obter a Espada Mestra em A Link to the Past, ela é desbloqueada para ser usada em Four Swords também. Quando ambos os jogos forem concluídos, o Palácio da Espada Quádrupla, uma masmorra bônus exclusiva da versão de Game Boy Advance de A Link to the Past, é desbloqueada. O mundo de Four Swords é dividido em cinco estágios. Quatro dos estágios são divididos em três níveis, dos quais os dois primeiros são escolhidos aleatoriamente a partir dos três disponíveis, e o terceiro é uma batalha contra o chefe daquele estágio. No final de um nível se encontra um portal que conduz ao nível seguinte. Todos os jogadores devem chegar ao portal antes que eles possam passar para o próximo nível. O primeiro jogador a chegar ao portal é recompensado com um Recipiente de Coração, o qual aumenta e restaura sua vida. ]] Por toda Hyrule, os quatro Links encontram Rúpias de valores variados. Uma certa quantidade de Rúpias é necessária para completar um estágio. Se um dos jogadores ficar sem corações, ele pode ser revivido por 50 Rúpias . No entanto, este preço aumenta em 50 rúpias para cada vez que isso é feito. Quanto mais rápido um nível é concluído, mais Rúpias bônus os jogadores receberão. Todos as Rúpias recolhidas são reunidas no mesmo saco. Se os jogadores ficarem sem Rúpias, um Game Over irá ocorrer, e eles terão que reiniciar o nível. O jogador com mais Rúpias receberá um prêmio especial no final do nível. Quando o chefe de um estágio é derrotado, os quatro Links são levados para a Grande Fada do estágio. Se eles tiverem reunido Rúpias o suficientes, eles receberão as Chaves de Prata necessárias para entrar no Palácio de Vaati. Quando cada jogador possuir todas as três Chaves de Prata, eles podem acessar o palácio, o qual é o estágio final do jogo. Os estágios são o Mar de Árvores, um tipo de área florestal com gramas e arbustos; a Caverna Talus, uma caverna gelada com poços sem fundo; e a Montanha da Morte, um vulcão ativo, cheio de fogo e magma. As Câmaras do Discernimento é um tutorial opcional que abrange a maioria dos aspectos do jogo. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition Em Junho de 2011, a Nintendo anunciou que Four Swords seria lançado como um download gratuito no serviço DSiWare, como parte da celebração do vigésimo quinto aniversário da série Legend of Zelda. Reintitulado de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition, ele pode ser baixado entre 28 de Setembro de 2011, a 20 de Fevereiro de 2012. Ele foi desenvolvido pela Grezzo, o estúdio que criou o remake para 3DS de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Em 10 de Janeiro de 2014 o jogo foi colocado de volta, até 02 de Fevereiro de 2014. contando com o Reino das Memórias e o Desafio do Herói]] Four Swords Anniversary Edition foi aprimorado com um novo modo single-player. Ele também suporta um jogo cooperativo local sem fio para até quatro jogadores. Há também duas novas áreas exclusivas para esta versão do jogo, cada uma com três níveis para completar: o Julgamento do herói, que combina desafios de outros mapas, e após a conclusão permitirá que o jogador para desbloquear o Desafio do Herói e o Reino das Memórias, o qual é composto de níveis que se assemelham aos locais de The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, e The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, e permite que o jogador desbloqueie a Espada Mestra, a qual permite que Link utilize o Raio da Espada. Trailer Galeria File:Blue Link (Four Swords).png|Arte da versão azul de Link File:Green Link (Four Swords).png|Arte da versão verde de Link File:Purple Link (Four Swords).png|Arte da versão roxa de Link File:Red Link (Four Swords).png|Arte da versão vermelha de Link Veja Também * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * [[The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Personagens|Personagens de Four Swords]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Glitches|Glitches de Four Swords]] * Locais de '' Four Swords'' * [[The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords/Prólogo|Prólogo de Four Swords]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Segredos|Segredos de Four Swords]] en :The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Jogos